Mr-Wang
Mr. Wang is a minor, but rising Walfas comic maker, currently trying to make a name for himself in the Walfas groups on DeviantArt. He claims to be Chinese (and also claims this to be false), and he has a minor obsessesion with Jiang Shi, so much so that he made his own author avatar possess an Ofuda, or Seal, just like Touhou's own Yoshika Miyako. Ironically enough, he does not appear to like Yoshika herself, or is at least disappointed with her, as evidenced in a comic that depicted the (hypothetical) love-children between himself Yoshika, stating that he expected more from a female Jiang Shi (a picture of Hsien-ko from Darkstalkers fame was provided next to this statement). Mr. Wang's comics mostly focused on a trio of Kappa who were "lead" by Nitori Kawashiro, though she herself rarely appeared in person, leaving his own two Kappa OC's to their own devices, usually getting into antics. He dubbed the still-sprouting series "Kappa Comics." However, Mr. Wang has noted his inconsistent nature in keeping up with series, and Kappa Comics is intended to be a series of oneshots. Lately, Mr. Wang has been branching out making a variety of different things, almost all of them focusing on humor. He had a series known as Everlasting Divine Emotion, though it seems to be on an indefinite hiatus. He seems to be more focused on contributing things to Nitori's Mysterious Station Wagon of Touhou. He has started the Touhoulife trend, as well as contributing a great many other things. His original OC's have gone out of focus, as of late. His most recent comc series and main focus of his attention is the "Yandere Bootcamp," a series in which Mr. Wang acts as a teacher to hapless students on how survive and take advantage of your Yandere, leading to a prosperous, happy, and amorous relationship for the survivors. Fun Facts on Mr. Wang, as he is featured in comics: *He can sometimes be a pervert *He is loyal to the Moriya Shrine *His Waifu is Sanae Kochiya, and together they will rule the world *He is in an amorous relationship with his genderbent self, Mrs. Wang *He controls a small mob of other Jiang Shi, mostly on par with Yoshika's intelligence (rather low) *His beard is fake, something he gets really, really defensive over (his genderbent self conversely wears pads, not that it's noticable in Walfas comics) *He has three children with Sanae, one of whom was named Furyoko. Character List *'Kameyoko Itokawa' - Mr. Wang's proclaimed "favorite" OC. A member of the Kappa trio who is obsessed with science, often cockily addressing herself as the greatest scientist in Gensokyo. Some comics focus on her experiments and antics within the laboratory. *'Ayano Anzai' - A young and talented Kappa engineer, who is infatuated with Nitori Kawashiro. However, she keeps her crush a secret from Nitori herself. *'Aoko' - A catgirl of unknown origin. Her powers randomize greatly, sometimes to great magnitude, making her possibly one of the more powerful entites in Gensokyo. Too bad (or thankfully?) she's pretty dumb too. *'Katsuro Souka' - A seeming protagonist in the Everlasting Divine Emotion series. He is a ghost that was once a lawyer in his former life, and an infamous skirt-chaser in the Human Village. Katsuro's character design is a shout-out to Shu Takumi's series, Ace Attorney and Ghost Trick. *'Unnamed God' - The friend of Suwako Moriya, this god agreed to help defend Suwako in the coming war between the gods, though some incident happened that caused this god to avoid Suwako for the next 2300 years. He or she remains unnamed and anonymous, until Everlasting Divine Emotion progresses. *'Tabako Kakimoto' - an Enenra who uses her manipulation of smoke towards more "practical" uses, such as cooking. She's also constantly looking for work, and seeking entertainment. Category:Mr-Wang